Humid Nights
by o00bubbles00o
Summary: I didn't even know this was Labyrinth related till I was done. Steamy as a humid summer night, I hope. But tasteful. That's also a hope. Please read and review, as it is my first real fan fiction!


There wasn't a star in the sky that night. It was humid, indicative of a coming summer storm. Not even a breeze or the call of a bird penetrated the stillness at that moment. Even the crickets sat in silence. Was it the reverence of a night spent in sleep, or evidence of a wretched death?

Curtains, sheer and lacy, hung flaccid from the rod. The window that the curtains protected was flung open wide in the hopes of catching a breeze on the oppressive, humid night.

The sole occupant of the room lay inside, asleep in the bed. Covers were strewn aside, and a white linen nightgown lay in a puddle of moonlight on the floor. The only sound in the room was the sound of the girl in the bed breathing. It seemed not even the house had been able to avoid the deathly stillness that had taken over that night.

The moon was full and large. It looked down into the room of the young woman, watching her chest move up and down. Its pale light smiled lewdly down on her body.

A shadow, moving with the grace of purpose, glided past the moon and spiraled down closer. Quietly, it ascended through the window, not settling on the sill, and screeching once, like an owl.

It wasn't claws or talons that laded on the old wooden floor, but soft leather boots. The floor boards normally would screech in anger at the most gentle footfall, but when the leather boots caressed the boards, they almost seemed to moan pleasurably.

His shadow fell across the poll of night clothes, and a sculpted eyebrow rose. A smirk, almost as lascivious as the man in the moon that night, took over his soft lips. The leering look distorted his features slightly, his handsome face seemed almost a grotesque mask. He chuckled, and it left his mouth a feral growl. He slunk towards the bed.

He looked down at the girl, a predator surveying his prey. His prize sighed in her sleep, a sheen of perspiration making her glow dimly in the crude moonlight. She stretched, arching her back. She woke, and yawned quietly, rubbing her eyes as she sat up, trying to gather her bearings.

She'd been dreaming, and she looked around the room for the disturbingly handsome stranger, sighing in relief when he was no where around. Chiding herself, she returned to her pillow.

The room was shadowed in darkness as an enraged storm cloud swallowed the moon hungrily. Lightening struck a tree near the window. A deafening howl filling the room as the tree was rent in two. She opened her mouth to scream, and all that could be heard as the thunder faded was the wild haired, wild eyed man chuckling as he descended on her.

His hands were soft and smooth, and cool against her warm skin. He held her hips to his roughly, muffling her screams with his mouth eagerly sucking the breath out of her lungs. He took her breath away from her as his tongue worked its way savagely into the soft, warm, unexplored sweetness of her mouth.

Muffled screaming shrank to a whimper as his hands moved across her body. He felt the curve of her thigh, up her flat stomach, barely brushing her nipples as his body held her down. Her skin tingled and the whimpers slowly became moans, and her blue eyes widened, meeting his eyes. She was met with a cold blue iris, and a warm earthy green iris. They stared back into her eyes malevolently. She stiffened, and tried to shrink away, but she couldn't avert her eyes, no matter how hard she tried.

His hand moved back down her body, and her struggle to get free was renewed. His finger traced her panty line before he hooked his finger through the waist band. Feral, snarling, he ripped her panties away, adding them to the night gown on the floor.

He pulled her head to the side by her black locks, and he nibbled voraciously down her neck. She bucked against him, trying to throw him off, and the feel of her moving beneath him just pushed him farther, to the edge.

Licking his lips, his finger slid down her thigh and into the sticky warmth of her untouched woman hood. She gasped.

"Hmmmmm…. Pet…" He moaned into her ear as his hand covered her mouth. When his clothes seemed to leave his body magically, she screamed with all of her heart, and another crash of thunder muffled her plight as if it were in league with the monster on top of her.

And he laughed again, as the rain started to batter the window savagely. The storm broke loose. He wasted no more time in his conquest, plunging deep within her, tearing through her maidenhead, robbing her of her virtue or innocence. Thunder crashed again and again, masking the sounds of her screams as they again faded to moans.

The hands that had held her captive became more explorative, and she lost control, her hips rocking against him, matching his rhythm with her own, almost voluntarily. He sucked on her nipples fiercely, pulling the life from her from an erogenous zone very close to her heart.

The man with the mismatched eyes didn't even quiet his own moans as he was milked by her unexpected orgasm, spilling part of himself within her heated womb.

When it was over, she lay limp, eyes closed as she sobbed. For the first time in a week, a breeze stirred the curtain, and a large white owl flew across the moon, screeching as it disappeared into the night.

Her panting was fevered as she felt her perspiration mixing with her tears. She felt down between her legs, assessing the damage. She was moist, warm, and tender, but her panties actually seemed intact. Confused, she looked around the room.

"It was so real." Shivering, her head fell back to the pillow, her eyelids heavy. It logically had to be a dream, but even as water dripped from the eves as the sole remnant of the passionate but fleeting storm.

Her body throbbed wantonly as she scrambled for her night dress, hurriedly pulling it over her head and yanking it town around her body. Pressing herself flat against the sweat soaked bed, she told herself it was all just a dream.

In the distance, the thunder rolled. To her ears, it sounded like a chillingly familiar menacing laugh. Maybe she was paranoid, but she felt a movement, in her stomach.


End file.
